kenneths_td_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 '''is the first season of '''Kenneth's Total Drama Big Brother. '''It began on April 19th, 2019 and ended on July 2nd, 2019. In the end, Darryl was announced the winner over Paul in a 5-2 vote. Casting + Development Casting was announced on Kenneth's YouTube Channel on April 7th, 2019. The season would be played out of the app Discord, while videos and announcements for the series would be shown on YouTube. Over 40 applications were received before the cut off on April 12th, 2019. Out of the 40 applicants, 13 were accepted into the season. The finalized cast was announced on April 14th, 2019. The season then began on April 19th, 2019. Twists * '''Bag Temptation: '''At the premiere, the contestants were put to the test right away when they were offered a mystery bag. It was unknown what was contained inside the bag unless someone decided to open it to find out what was inside. Adrienne ended up opening the bag, granting her immunity for the week. * '''Triple Eviction: '''After the Week 4 eviction, it was announced that the week would continue as a triple eviction. Unlike a typical week, three houseguests will be nominated for eviction. After the nominations are finalized, the houseguests will vote one houseguest to save, leaving the two with the least votes evicted. ** '''Safety Net: '''During the Triple Eviction, another twist was announced: the Safety Net. The Safety Net meant that anyone online was eligible to compete in the POV. * '''Sturdy Armor: '''During the Week 5 HOH, the houseguests could bid '''on the Sturdy Armor. Whoever had this power was secretly granted immunity during the nomination ceremony in Week 5. If they were put up at the nomination ceremony, the HOH would be forced to name another nominee on the spot. Paul won this and gave it to Quinn. * '''Triforce Veto: '''During the Week 5 HOH, the houseguests could bid on the Triforce Veto. The holder of this power would be granted the ability to choose which type of veto the houseguests would play for during the week. The three options were the Double Veto, Forced Veto & Diamond Veto. Paul won this and chose the Diamond Veto. ** '''Diamond Veto: '''The Diamond Veto is a veto that allows the holder to take down a nominee and also gain the power of choosing the replacement. * '''Instant Eviction: '''Instead of a normal week, Week 6 had an Instant Eviction, meaning there was no Power of Veto. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 At the premiere, the contestants were offered a mystery bag in which only one person could open. Adrienne opened the bag, thus gaining immunity for the week. During the "Infection" HOH competition, Chase successfully became the first HOH of the season. At the nomination ceremony, Paul & Lola were put up for eviction. After Troy, Liam & Evan were selected by random draw to join the HOH & nominees in the "Hard To Handle" POV competition, Chase gained full control of the week after taking home the POV win. He decided to take Paul off the block & named Troy as the replacement nominee. The POV ceremony resulted in an explosive fight within the cast, ultimately causing Troy to remove himself from the game before votes were revealed. He however would of been evicted regardless in an 8-2 vote against Lola. Week 2 After a very chaotic and shocking first week, the contestants played "Total Drama Scramble" for their next HOH competition. In a very close match, Liam was able to beat out everyone else and became the second HOH of the season. Shortly after, both Paul and Damien found themselves put up on the block for the week. After Mo, Viviana and Chase had their names drawn to participate in the "Backwards Compatibility" POV competition, Liam was able to beast it out and claimed the POV for the week. He decided to veto one of his own nominations, taking Damien off the block and replacing him with Viviana. However, due to not being in the right mental state to go on, Viviana had to make the unfortunate decision of pulling herself from the game. The eviction was therefore cancelled, sparing Paul in the process. Week 3 The campers started off the new week in the "Leap Of Fate" HOH competition. The hard fought competition resulted in Quinn taking power for the week and becoming the first female of the season to be crowned HOH. She made the decision to nominate Chase and Evan, putting the two in danger of possible eviction. Damien, Lola and Jade were selected to play in the "All Puzzled Out" POV competition, in which Damien dominated the competition and took home the veto. With the veto, he used it's power in order to take Chase off the chopping block. Forced to put up a new nominee, Quinn named Jade as the replacement. At the eviction, the vote ended in a 4-4 tie, in which Quinn cast her sole vote to evict Jade over Evan. Week 4 Round 1 With a new week in store, the campers competed in the "Color Mania" HOH competition. Evan succeeded in claiming the crown, going from last week's nominee to this week's newest HOH! At the nomination ceremony, Mo and Lola were both nominated for eviction. Where Quinn, Damien and Darryl were selected to play in the "Perfect Shot" POV competition. Quinn amazed many after a jaw dropping performance that granted her the POV. She would shortly after decide to discard the veto. Later at the eviction, the campers evicted Mo from the game in a 6-1 vote against Lola. Round 2 The campers were informed that the night was not over, as they found out that two more people would be leaving the game in a triple eviction. Liam claimed power after winning the "Emoji Rush" HOH competiton after a very close match. He decided to nominate Damien, Lola and Evan, putting those three in danger of eviction. The "Ready Set Go" POV competition resulted in Quinn securing the POV. She discarded the veto, leaving the initial nominations the same. At the end of the night, Damien and Evan became the first and second members of the jury after being evicted in a 5-0-0 vote to save against Lola. Week 5 After the surprise triple eviction sent the first two jurors to the jury house, power was back up for grabs when the campers competed in the "How Bad Do You Want It?" HOH competition. After many advantages and disadvantages were gained by the players, Darryl won his first competition win of the summer. Before nominations, Paul had the opportunity to secretly block someone from being eligible to be put up at the nomination ceremony with his Sturdy Armor advantage. He chose to use it on Quinn. However at the nomination ceremony, both Paul and Lola found themselves on the block. It was revealed that everyone would play in the POV and that a Diamond Power of Veto would be in play, in which Chase was able to win and took some power in the game. He made the decision of taking Paul off the block in order to replace him with Quinn. At the eviction, Lola was sent packing to the jury house in a 2-1 vote against Quinn. Week 6 It was revealed to the final 6 that this week would be an instant eviction, meaning a POV competition would not take place and the initial nominees would instantly be up for eviction. The "Living On Thin Ice" endurance HOH competition resulted in Adrienne holding on the longest and taking home her first competition win of the summer. She ultimately named Liam & Quinn as the nominees for the week, with no opportunity to save themselves from the block. After the eviction tied in a 1-1 vote, Adrienne casted her sole vote to evict Quinn over Liam. Week 7 The campers competed in the "Dot Dot Dot Hm" HOH Competition, in which Chase pulled out the win after a very close & intense battle. Both Adrienne & Paul both found themselves on the block & in danger of eviction. In the "Operation: VETO" POV competition, Chase was able to take home another win for the week. He decided not to use the POV, leaving nominations the same. At the eviction, it was Adrienne that was taken out the game in a 2-0 vote against Paul. Week 8 Our final four started off the week with the "Who Am I?" HOH competition, where Liam was able to decimate his fellow opponents and won his third HOH of the summer. He decided to put up Chase & Paul for eviction. Darryl dominated with a very impressive score during the "Good Eye" POV competition, thus granting him the POV. He very expectedly discarded the veto, thus granting him the sole vote to evict during eviction night. At the eviction, Chase was packing in a 1-0 sole vote by Darryl against Paul. Week 9 The final 3 went head to head in three competitions to determine who would become the final HOH. In Part 1 of the "Light It Up" competition, Liam dominated his opponents & was granted an automatic spot in Part 3. In Part 2 of the "Memory Lane" competition, Paul took home the win & advanced to Part 3. At the end of the "Jury Questions" final HOH competition, it was Paul who won & became the final HOH of the season. During the last live eviction of the summer, Paul decided to send Liam packing against Darryl with his sole vote to evict. Finale During the finale, both finalists gave their speeches on why they should be the winner. In the end, the jury decided to crown Darryl the first ever winner of Total Drama Big Brother in a vote of 5-2 against Paul. Jury